Marisha Morevna
Her Imperial Highness, Grand Duchess Marisha Alexandra Anoushka Morevna Ivanova of Russia, commonly referred to as only "Marisha Morevna" or "Masha" by close friends, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. Marisha is the first-born child and eldest daughter of Tsarina Marya Morevna of Russia and her husband, Tsar Ivan Tsarevich, and is destined to take after her mother in Russian Folklore, especially in the tale "The Death of Koschei the Deathless". She currently attends Ever After High and, in the destiny conflict, sides with the Neutrals - Marisha doesn't oppose to her destiny and believes that, in a way or another, it is better to follow it rather than rebel against it. She does, however, support both Royals and Rebels. Character 'Personality' Marisha is, as described by all her friends, a true mother. She has a maternal and protective way of caring for her friends and loved ones, and does everything for them in a daily basis. Masha is truly devoted to the ones who hold a special place in her heart, and she isn't afraid of taking whatever risks she might have to take to keep them safe and sound. This young lady is always ready to show her love and affection, tending to be a cuddly ball of tenderness with those she is especially close to. She will always respect your boundaries, but will also always have her arms open for a motherly hug if you want to. Masha does, however, know how to be serious and stern when she has to. She knows that caring for someone includes being a little harsh with them sometimes, just in the right amount to help them and not scare them. It is not her wish, though, to seem a little... Too severe sometimes. Marisha's frowning face isn't the most welcoming when she is trying to show the right path to someone she cares about and they just won't listen to her (because it seems to be prophesied that people will fail to obey the friendly recommendations she gives), and sometimes she might be just a little scary, unintentionally. The fact that her friends won't listen to her words and thus get into trouble is just tiring by now, so Marisha can't help but feel stressed due to that - though she will never show her stress through anything other than a disapproving look (which is, most times, enough to earn a sincere "I'm sorry" from those who don't listen to her). Above all else, Marisha carries the true presence of an Empress. She is regal, queenly, and it shows in her politeness, intelligence and even in her preferences. Masha is highly involved in political causes, studied in various areas of political sciences and is very much capable of running her beloved Russian Empire in the future. Aiming to be a great ruler for her people, Marisha truly dedicates herself to be the best she can be - not only by studying, but also by being a well-mannered, courteous individual and a selfless woman who wishes to put everyone's needs before her own. Masha wants to give herself entirely for her people, as every ruler should do, in her opinion. In addition to what was stated above, it can be noticed that Marisha has an impeccable posture, standing apart from the crowd due to the way she behaves and even dresses. Even though a humble and modest girl, considering her origins and the way she grew up, it is impossible to not notice that Marisha is a future ruler, and that alone draws people to her, somehow. It should also be said that her majesty shows through her wisdom, and as a future Marya Morevna, she must show and have experience, knowledge, and good judgment over most things. Overall, Marisha is also a daring lady who takes her future role of a warrior princess with pride and love, holding it close to her heart. She is adventurous and bold, and isn't afraid of either standing up for herself and for her friends or fighting a dragon to rescue a princess charming if necessary. Masha just can't wait for the adventures she will one day live through her story, and hopes to be preparing herself enough for this. 'Appearance' Marisha is a tall, fair skinned young lady with lovely caramel doe eyes. Her roundy face is framed by gentle chocolate brown curls, which she tends to keep up in traditional Russian hairdos, mainly in braided hairstyles. Due to her sparring, Marisha has a few scars through her body, the most visible ones being in both her arms, and a healed scar that crosses her left eye. While going to classes or just walking around school, Masha keeps close to her royal blood and therefore dresses in traditional Russian dresses, adorned by shiny and pretty golden jewelry, wearing either a small crown or a diadem above her head. When in training, Marisha wears more casual outfits, preferring harem or sailor pants and comfortable overalls. On special occasions, she will dress in full golden armour. Masha's colours include mainly combinations red and golden or blue and silver. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Sparring' TBA 'Political Sciences' TBA 'Reading' TBA 'Voluntary Work' TBA Fairytale - The Death of Koschei the Deathless 'How does the story go?' :Main Article: The Death of Koschei the Deathless 'How does Marisha fit into it?' After the current generation's telling of the story, Ivan Tsarevich and his wife, Marya, became Tsar and Tsarina of Russia. Shortly after, they had their first child, a daughter, whom they named Marisha, and in the following eleven years, had three sons and a daughter. By birthright, Marisha isn't a candidate to the imperial throne of Russia, being a female firstborn. She doesn't even receive the title of Tsarevna, and the only one who gets the title of Tsarevich is her first younger brother, Alexei, while her other brothers and her sister are referred to as Grand Dukes/Duchess. Therefore, Marisha is her mother's first heir to her legacy in Russian Folklore (rather than her heir in Russian Royalty), something that will, one day, grant Masha the title of Tsarina of Russia. Marisha hopes to follow the footsteps of her mother, though she certainly doesn't wish to be a damsel-in-distress and a mere love interest. She is currently fighting for her right of becoming a warrior and an hero, and for her supposedly birthright of inherting the imperial throne of Russia as the first child of her parents. Marisha can't wait to live her story, but will do whatever it takes to be more than just someone who needs help. Relationships 'Family' 'Tsar Ivan & Tsarina Marya' The current generations of Ivan and Marya are Marisha's parents - her loving, darling parents. Both are wonderful people who never denied love and care for all their kids, but who have always been a little absent due to their busy lives as rulers. Ivan has always been the more absent one, so Marisha is particularly closer to her mother - who also holds the title that will, one day, belong to Masha herself. She loves her parents dearly, but strongly disagrees with their views over Marisha's future and how she should be supposed to follow her story the way it is written, nothing more, nothing less. 'Alexei, Sascha, Vladmir & Katerina' Marisha's four younger siblings. Tsarevich Alexei if her first younger brother, born three years after her; Grand Dukes Sascha and Vladmir are the pair of identical twins born seven years after her and Grand Duchess Katerina is the youngest of the family and the last one to be born, being only six years old. Marisha dotes on her younger siblings and loves them all equally, and has always taken the image of a mother to them. Recently, Alexei has been absent from their lives as well, spending more time with their father training to be the next Tsar of Russia. Sascha and Vladmir would always hide under Marisha's arms, looking for protection; and Katerina is the apple of her eye. Masha knows how much they all miss the parental figures of their mom and dad, so she tries to be both for them - which can be hard, considering that she is way too young to be the mother of four kids. 'Aunts & Uncles' TBA 'Friends' 'Natasha Moroz & Swannika Lebedeva' TBA TBA - open 'Pets' Marisha has a lovely Gypsy Vanner horse, whose name is Prince Nikolai the First. She dotes on her baby boy and loves him dearly. TBA 'Romance' 'Andrei Tsarevich' Right when the Storybook of Legends found a suitable successor to Ivan Tsarevich, among a family of wealthy Russian Charmings, said boy was brought to the Imperial Palace of St. Peter-Pans-Burg to live with the Imperial family in order to prepare for his destiny from a young age. Marisha's first contact with Andre was when both were five years old, and played with each other briefly to see if they'd get along well, and they did. After that, for the following ten years, they didn't have any contact with each other, as Andrei was raised in a separate place of the palace. Through Tsar Ivan, however, he would send Marisha a few love letters with sweet little poems written by him, thing he wrote in his literature classes. She still has them and brought those to Ever After High with her. When they met again, upon joining Ever After High, Andrei fell head over heels for her, and she was both so interesting and smart and so pretty. Marisha was willing to know him better, even though her mindset for her destiny is considerably different, and couldn't help but giggle at him trying to be charming for her and his... Entertaining stupidity. Though she won't admit it for now, Masha is slowly falling in love with him and is glad that he openly accepts her wishes of being something more in their story, being the one who encourages her everyday to follow her heart. Don't tell Andrei, but Marisha flushes happily at the idea that, one day, they will be husband and wife. Class Schedule 1st period: Kingdom Management with Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen 2nd period: 'Heroics 101 with ''Dr. King Charming '3rd period: '''Dragon Slaying with ''Dr. King Charming '4th period: '''Damsel-In-Distressing with ''Madam Maid Marian '5th period: '''Throne Economics with ''???? '6th period: '''Hero Training with ''Professor Knight Trivia *Marisha's birthday is July 8th. *As a Grand Duchess, she technically ranks higher than any Princess in the world of Ever After. *Marisha's heavy Russian accent is, obviously, noticeable - making her speech sometimes a little hard to understand. *She has permission to return to Russia whenever she is needed due to political matters. Whenever her father has to travel due to politics, Marisha often accompanies him while her mother stays at home. *Masha has a close relationship with Baba Yaga and they have known each other since Marisha was a little girl. *Marisha is fluent in Russian, English, Polish and German, and currently learns Italian, Mandarin and French. *TBA Notes * Marisha's full name, '''Marisha Alexandra Anoushka Morevna Ivanova, is a reference to how royal names are commonly absurdly long. ** "Marisha" is a Russian name meaning "bitter, sea of bitterness". It was chosen due to its similarity to Marya. ** "Alexandra" means "defender of men", and it is a nod to both her warrior status and the fact that it was a common name among Russian royalty. ** "Anoushka" means "grace", and it was after one of Ivan Tsarevich's sisters, Anna. ** "Ivanova" means "daughter of Ivan". Obviously a suitable last name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Death of Koschei the Deathless Category:Russian Category:WiseUnicorn's characters